Slender, Sonic and Shadow
by Star Splice
Summary: " because, I'm controlling the mouse and your the key bored, is equivalent to you giving me a pity back ride in the woods?"Said Sonic " God I hate you..." Shadow said banging his head the desk.
1. Chapter 1

OK I was watching rage quits of slender man this popped in my headed….

Sonic and shadow play slender…..( caution! the f bom is in it 3 shadow is alittle ooc)

" I thought I was in charge of the mouse? Uhhhh.." Sonic said moving the mouse around."Fuc- Move forward Sonic so I can walk."Shadow said pressing the keys to move forward. " Is….Is that a fence ?"

"yes, that's a freaking fence, turn around." " Wha- Who put my torch down?!" "uh-t Are we going to start with this aging?" " Its not flashing!" Sonic said in panic."It's a fucking flashlight! We had this conversation in Allen-lakes for godsakes! Are you going to look around at all?"Shadow said." Were are we? Is there like a compass? Witch way is it?" " I don't know witch way it is, that's the hole point of the game, you have to find the fudging paper." Yelled Shadow. " Well how did we get here? I don't see a car or anything."O- No, okay." Sonic said as Shadow ignored him." Just walking along staring at the ground looking for fucking paper in the woods."Shadow said as a cricket cheeped in the game."Oh a cricket Is that included?" said Sonic" Looking around in the woods looking for paper, Dude, we are going to find the pages." " What are we going to do once we find them? Maybe it's a flip book!?" "yeah, maybe in draws a picture of me shooting you in the head." Shadow said." Kind of weird if that's what it was. Glad I spend all night in the woods for that. Okay you know what we should do? Stop walking. Lets play for twelve hours."Sonic said " Its not Shy-rim you freaking moron!" Said Shadow " Oh look A open area! We're on to something here, Because I'm doing the mouse and your the key bored, is equivalent to you giving me a pity back in the woods? Ehhh-eh-eh"

" God I hate you."

Ah yes Slender…that evil game….

THERE WILL BE A PART TWO AND THREE

Sonic: THERE WILL BE RISKS!

Shut up…


	2. ITS HIM 1

Okay from the top!

"You know this would be exciting if we come find one piece for flipping paper." Shadow said pressing the key board to go forward. "Should I look up more then? Or is it just me? " Sonic said moving the mouse up, thus making the person on the game look up. " There not up in the trees! There on the tree TRUNK!" Shadow said giving Sonic the 'Are you stupid look'. " Well I just thought tha- " Sonic began but was rudely cut off by Shadow."Sonic you can't clime trees! All you can do is look around, you can't clime the goddamn trees." Shadow yelled getting VERY annoyed." ….Alright chill." Sonic said folding his ears back alittle

-10 minets later-

"What is this a plane? What is it?!" Sonic said scooting closer to the screen " I- I don't think it's a fucking plane, It looks more like a tank or something." Shadow responded " It doesn't help that the sun light is on the screen and you have fingerprints on the screen." Sonic said turning his head lazily towords Shadow." Sh- Don't fucking bitch about me- Ahhhhh!"Shadow And Sonic both screamed like girls when the were walking down between the tanks – On the game-" oh my fudge its him!" Sonic said looking the other way." Hang on wait its just a page. Okay now we have one." Shadow said sighing." ' Don't look or it takes you ' Th- that's terrifying." Sonic said Scooting closer to Shadow 'Would shut up and pick it up?! Look at that it looks like you drew that, It looks like a scribbling of a five year old." " What do I do with it?" " Click the mouse for godsakes and take it."Shadow said. Sonic right clicked the mouse picking up the page. " Alright we have one now lets get the hell out of here. Oh shit." Shadow said as a loud thud sound came from the game." What was that? What's that noise?!" Sonic said going around a fuel tank" It's the animism music of you being a idiot." Shadow said smirking." Ahhhhhh! what did I do?!" Sonic said waving the mouse around. " You turned the flashlight off." Shadow said calmly " What? Oh I didn't know you could do that." Sonic said smiling."Now its not a strobe, Ohhhhhh!" Sonic yelled clicking the mouse really fast making the flashlight in to a strobe light. ' Fucking stop!" Shadow yelled face palming." Okay were back." Sonic said sitting on the chair." Are you done with the flashlight now?" Shadow said as a loud bang made there both jump" What the fuck was that?!" Sonic said looking around in the game walking to the left, and running in to someone." AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled as Sonic jumped away from the computer. Slender him self was right there. And that someone they ran into that was him." You run away you idiot!... Great job running away there Sonic." Shadow said Calmly " What the hell?!" Sonic said breathing heavy. " We got one fucking piece of paper, and it took 15 minuets." I-I don't want to play this is scary. Did you see that?1" Sonic said looking like a drug addict with large eyes." YES I SAW IT!" Shadow said taking the mouse and clicking continue."Man my heart is pounding. So if we sand still he'll get us?" Said Sonic as he put a hand over his chest ." You have to run away, Your like ' Oh there he is! Lets stand still!' " " Why are you telling me to run? I'm just holding the torch!" " You have to look in the direction were running Sonic. I can't run when you're staring at him. Fucking ask him out for brunch out bye big bang." Shadow sarcastically " Okay how about this? When we see him we just turn off the torch and walk away? Lets practice walking in the dark. " Sonic said turning off the light." Your looking at a tree. Thanks." Shadow said looking at Sonic " Oh sorry Mr. tree excuse me. okay."Sonic Said walking around the tree." Wait its right there to the left." Shadow said pointing it out on the screen" Okay, okay this is what were going to do. Stop walking. Stop moving."Sonic Said " I'm stopped for fucksakes, lets go." Shadow said narrowing his eyes." Okay so we have the asshole over there so lets go this way." Shadow nodded in agreement " So lets go right, turn the torch off, and run?" Sonic said" You mean the flashlight? Then yes." " We can make it flash if you want to." Sonic said Grabbing the page. And turning the light on and off really fast." Would you stop with the flashlight?" Shadow said pressing the buttons on the key bored to sprint. "it's a party, Disco, disco!" Sonic said " why am I doing this?" Shadow said Face plaming.

Okay now that is done to the next story! R&R please?


	3. Chapter 3

"Your looking at the ground." Shadow said looking at sonic." Well I don't want to look him in the eye, that's why." Sonic said" He's behind us."

" Its he?" " Yes, he'll always be behind you" " Oh, wells that's good then." Sonic said " You mean don't run towards the thing with glowing eyes and fucking eats you?" Shadow said adjusting his headphones.

" Oh, did I turn around? Its more scary when you use both ears on your headphones." Sonic said taking one phone off" Dude, I only use one ear half the time."

" You mean you only use half the ears half the time?" Sonic said raising a eye brow." If we stand still is he going to take us?" Sonic said confused." Probably."Shadow said taking his finger off of the ' S' key making the person on the game stop." Alright this is- MOVE!" sonic said waving the mouse around.

" We found one page there's eight!" Shadow said " For fucksake! How are we suppose to find anything?!" BANG"AHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed like girls. " HOLY SHIT RUN! GO,GO,GO,GO!" shadow SAID PRESSING ' A ' to sprint.

" Were am I?! " Sonic yelled panicking looking up in the game and seeing HIM.

" I saw him!" Shadow yelled tapping the sprint button repeatedly." SONIC STOP FUCKING WITH THE MOUSE!"

" Did we get away?" Sonic squeaked." You hear that? She's breathing all heavy, because she's going to get messed up."( the girl in the game.) Shadow said sighing.

Ten minuets later-

" Is he a giant? Why are his foot steps so loud?" Sonic asked stupidly." Lets fucking stop and ask him." Shadow said sarcastically.

They walked forward until they herd a creepy sound " Run away, run away. That's a bad sound runaway." Shadow stated " its was getting all crackly, like he was right there." Sonic snickered.

"Your fucking like pissing yourself in your seat!" Shadow said scooting away form him.

" Well its probably because I need to poo. And I don't want to overdo it." Sonic said

" I hope you fucking shit yourself ." Shadow said. They came up to a rock like thing on the game.

" alright. Tease it. Turn around and walk back because I don't want to have t-. Shadow? Shadow! Walk back! Walk backwards!" Sonic said jumping up and down in his seat. They came up to a note.

" Its getting all stadicly! Grad it and run!" Shadow yelled. They both started yelling at each other. Sonic kept clicking the torch/ flashlight on and off." Would you stop with the light?! That's a stroblight not a flash light you idiot!" Shadow said " Are we walking towards him?" Sonic asked " I don't know, I can't see. Look around!" " What do you mean look around ther-" Sonic began, but there screen got all crackly. Sonic screamed and ran away.

" Why did I give you the mouse? Wh-why are you controlling where we look? I-I feel like you should be in charge of the fucking pen or something." Shadow said taking a drink of water." I could be in charge of reading the notes. I feel less scared now, The more I see him the more I feel less scared." " Yes, its your falt we keep seeing him, because you just keep looking at him and screaming." Shadow said." So looking at him doesn't do anything ?" SOPnic asked " I don't know." Shadow answered back.

Okay sleepy time …..R&r


End file.
